Such a shielded patch cable is known and sold by Telesafe under the name Safeground Patch Cable. In this cable, the first foil comprises a polyester layer applied on an aluminium layer. This first foil forms a shielding around the wires.
The known patch cable is provided for connecting two devices with each other, for example a PC with an outlet, which outlet is connected to a patch panel. When connecting the cable, a grounding loop is formed by the aluminium layer, which is at its both extremities connected to ground through the intermediary of the devices. In order to break this grounding loop, use is made of a capacitor. The capacitor is formed by an inner cylindrical tube and an outer cylindrical tube, both tubes being of an electrical conductive material and being separated by an electrical insulating layer. The aluminium layer of the cable is cut in a first part which is connected with the inner tube and a second part which is connected with the outer tube in such a manner that the grounding loop is broken by the formed capacitor. This principle is illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein 1 indicates the outer tube, 2 the inner tube, 3 the insulating layer, 4 the first part of the aluminium layer, 4 the second part of the aluminium layer and 5 the wires.
A drawback of the known cable is that the connection of the capacitor with the cable is relatively cumbersome and time-consuming, since the aluminium layer must be cut in two parts and at the same time care should be taken that the wires are not cut. Moreover, the capacitor forms a protruding rigid part which renders the cable inflexible at the capacitor's height.